


when deku plays among us

by yuki_P



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_P/pseuds/yuki_P
Summary: Midoriya makes it a habit to play with Kacchan roleplayers until the real Kacchan decides to play the game.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	when deku plays among us

**Author's Note:**

> this... did not turn out the way i was expecting and i dont fucking know why bkg and deku are being so funny on their own. but i guess it's just the way they've always been stupidly honest
> 
> inspired by the sweetest bkg roleplayer on among us

It was an accident when Midoriya came across somebody called “katsuki” on the game. He talks to them out of curiosity because U.A. students were pretty famous and there was the odd user who would use their names in different places, only Midoriya hadn’t expected to see it on a game.

It turns out it wasn’t Kacchan, of course, and Midoriya would have been contented to get on with his day if he doesn’t meet a plethora of other players called “Bakugou” and “Kacchan” who all talk in a ridiculously similar fashion to Bakugou which is almost funny because it sounds like they’re looking down on him (considering Bakugou’s speech mannerisms).

He has subtly named himself “broccoli” instead of “allmightfan” or something along those lines but one of these _Kacchans_ , as Midoriya has taken to calling them, incredibly asks if he wasn’t the nerd and Midoriya answers out of habit and he worries about blowing his cover for 0.1 second before being drawn into a roleplay.

An hour later he finds he doesn’t dislike it after being treated to the sweetest words he has never heard from the real Kacchan and begins to look forward to finding these Kacchans every time he logs in.

Not that grumpy Kacchan isn’t good but if he gets to hit “ily” and receive “ily too” without caring too much, Midoriya thinks he’s more than fine with that.

“ _Kacchan~_ ” he types when he finds another “katsuki” but Midoriya is able to feel something is off when this “katsuki” types “huh” followed by “??”

“Kacchan,” Midoriya types again just because and the person goes silent all together. It was just the two of them in the room. Midoriya has clearly changed his name to reflect “Deku” but of course, that doesn’t mean anything. So he takes the two stories up to Kacchan’s floor and finds that Bakugou is indeed playing the game.

“What the fuck, nerd?!” Bakugou almost freaks out upon finding Midoriya plastered to his door.

“Ish this you, Kacchan?” Midoriya points repeatedly at his phone as his mouth is squished into unintelligible shapes courtesy of Bakugou.

“So what if it is,” Bakugou says, finally letting go and it reminds Midoriya all at once of the roleplays he’s been doing on the game.

“Uhh…” he says, beating about the bush. “Are you planning on playing it from now on?”

“And what if I am?”

Midoriya darts his eyes and Bakugou nearly slaps him with the amount of irritation he feels coiling in his guts. “Spit it out if you have something to say you bastard!” and Midoriya begins to blush bright pink under the scrutiny of Bakugou’s glare, still facing away from him.

He raises a hand in defence and replies “I think you’ll get it after playing for yourself, Kacchan.” Midoriya quickly excuses himself after that and hides under his covers for a week until Bakugou inevitably drags him away during lunch.

“Care to tell me what’s going on?”

“People are shipping us–“ Midoriya begins reluctantly but Bakugou cuts him off.

“Not that.” Bakugou only elaborates after a moment of Midoriya staring in confusion. “I’m talking about why you were blushing like a fucking tomato.”

Midoriya begins to furrow his brows and Bakugou starts to laugh but stops just as abruptly. “Are you an idiot?”

“Yes I’m an idiot for Kacchan,” Midoriya mumbles embarrassedly, honestly about to give up and resume the rest of his lunch when Bakugou declares, louder than usual, “You can’t be serious about those pathetic two bit posers being better than me _are you_ Deku?” and Midoriya was about to reply “There’s no way they’ll be better than you” in frustration when he sees Bakugou smirking triumphantly at him.

And Midoriya has to admit, he was at a loss at what to do because this made him feel ten times more than any “ily” did on the game.

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not have a continuation depending on if yall want to see the roleplaying content and bkg's reaction to that


End file.
